


Time

by AlwayzHuman



Series: Reveals [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Reveal, Time Puns, Time Travel, bee puns, puns, so many puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwayzHuman/pseuds/AlwayzHuman
Summary: Ladybug and Chat end up helping out two kids from the future.





	Time

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Wake up Marinette! You're going to be late again!" Tikki shouted as she tugged on one of the bluenette's bangs. Marinette flew straight up in her bed and rushed to get ready. She was halfway getting her shirt on when a thought struck her. Yesterday was Friday and next week is the last week of school before summer, meaning there wasn't any homework to worry about either.

"TIKKI!" Marinette scolded as she glared at the amused red kwami. The bluenette sighed as she finished pulling down her shirt.

"Sorry Marinette. I didn't want you to be late for your morning patrol with Chat," Tikki said with a giggle. Marinette face palmed. How could she forget about that? It has been four years already and a lot has changed. For one thing, Marinette started to have stronger feelings towards Chat after he stopped flirting with her so much but she was still in love with Adrien more. Marinette's crush on Adrien also grew over the years but she managed to get a better handle on her reactions to him. The two superheroes still haven't revealed their identities to each other but Marinette has been thinking lately that maybe it's about time to change that, especially if she wants to show her boyfriend why she keeps disappearing during akuma attacks. During school two years ago, Alya kept pointing out how Adrien had been taking more interest in Marinette. That soon turned into Adrien asking Marinette out on a date and have currently been together for two years. This had caused her to suppress her feelings for Chat so she wouldn't become conflicted. Also, ever since the Evillistrator incident, Chat had been checking in with Marinette about once a month to make sure she was okay. She told the cat-like hero, both as Marinette and as Ladybug, that he didn't need to check on her anymore but he didn't seem to care. Ladybug and Chat Noir, after a year of fighting side by side, had decided to patrol Paris two times a day on their weekends and breaks and once in the evenings after school but before bed time.

"Thanks for reminding me, Tikki," Marinette said with a smile. The bluenette grabbed her purse after she finished getting ready for the day.

"Marinette! You're going to be late!" Sabine shouts from the kitchen. That was another change. Tikki and Master Fu said that Marinette could tell those closest to her about her hero life. She had decided not to tell Alya because she didn't want her to be disappointed that her idol was just a klutzy school girl. Nino and Adrien didn't know about her heroic adventures either. She wasn't planning on telling Nino because she didn't want him to have to keep a secret from his girlfriend and she did want to tell her boyfriend but she thought it was only right if she told her partner first. In short, Marinette's parents were the only ones who knew so far other than Master Fu. They apparently weren't surprise at all and had suspected it to be their daughter after they tried to ground her because of her tardiness and missing in class. Marinette opened the trapdoor and began to walk down with Tikki following close behind. Tom set out a plate of cookies for Tikki on the table with the rest of the breakfast plates. Marinette was able to enjoy her breakfast while Tikki enjoyed her cookies before they had to leave. Marinette stuffed a few cookies into her purse before she went back up to her room to transform and meet her partner at the Eiffel Tower like they always do before their patrol. Today, she beat Chat to the meeting spot but not by much.

"Hello, m'lady," Chat greeted as he came up behind the red and black hero with an exaggerated bow.

"Good morning, kitty," Ladybug greeted back with a smile. "Which direction should we go in first?" They suddenly heard screams coming from the park.

"Would it be  _paws_ ible to check out that direction first?" Chat asked as he pointed to the direction of the screams. Ladybug rolled her eyes before she swung her yo-yo in the direction of the park.

"Let's take this akuma down!" Ladybug said as she leaped with Chat following close behind her. When they got there, there was a man in a suit that looked like it came from the ringmaster of a circus. His face was pale and mustache seemed to be the clock hands. He shot time bombs that opened portals wherever they land from his walking stick.

"This is beyond  _paw_ ful! It's  _cat_ astrophic!" Chat pouted. The latest villain gave a bellow for a laugh. "I was planning something special for my girlfriend here," Chat mumbled under his breath. Ladybug wasn't even able to hear him.

"I am Master Time! I have come to this point to rid this world of the future!" The akuma shouts when he sees Ladybug and Chat Noir. "By destroying the heroes of the past, I can destroy their heirs of my home time!"

"You know, I've been meaning to look for my missing watch but I just haven't had the  _time_ ," Chat said with a laugh.

"Now is not the time, Chat!" Ladybug scolded, not meaning to use a pun and making Chat laugh. The two heroes began to fight Master Time. At one point, Chat was able to tackle Master Time to the ground.

"Would you look at that!" Chat shouts to his partner. "I'm  _on time_." Chat laughs when he heard his lady groan. Later on, Master Time was trying to run away and Chat ran alongside of him. "Look! I'm racing time!" Chat then proceeded to trip the akuma with his staff.

"There he is Bee!" A stern male voice came from behind the heroes. When Master Time heard the voice, he seemed to flinch back in fear, giving Ladybug a chance to tie him with her yo-yo. His fear confused the two heroes and they decided to take a look behind them.

"I've got my  _eye on the time_ , Turtle!" A cheery female voice answered the stern male one. Behind the two heroes they saw a boy in green spandex with a shield on his back with blue-black hair and bright green eyes. He also had on a green bracelet with an oval stone on it that seemed to go with the suit and seemed to look familiar to Ladybug, and a green mask with a scale-like design. Next to him was a girl in a yellow and black striped spandex with long blond hair in a fancy braid and forget-me-not blue eyes and a scepter in her hand that had a hive at one end and a stinger at the other. In her braided hair seemed to be a comb with a bee design on it and a black mask. "Oh! Look! They got  _time_!" The girl, Bee, said with a laugh. The boy, Turtle, glared at her. With the distraction of the two newcomers, Master Time was able to escape the yo-yo. Bee and Turtle were the first to notice.

"Not again!" Turtle shouts.

" _Time_  is getting away from us again!" Bee pouted. This made Ladybug and Chat Noir look back at the yo-yo and Master Time as he left through one of his portals. "No!" Bee shouts as she dives to try to grab Master Time but lands on the ground with a thud just a moment after the portal closes. "I can't  _bee_ lieve he got away again!" Bee growled while Ladybug and Turtle groaned at the pun.

"This girl's got some  _paw_ some puns," Chat said with a grin. Bee beamed up at him.

"Thanks dad!" She cheered. This made the two heroes stop in their tracks. "To  _bee_   _honey_ st, it's very easy to combine a few interesting puns together.  _Hive_  tried my hardest but doubt  _hive_  pleased anyone." Bee giggled at how many puns she was able to come up with.

"Bee, in case you forgot, which wouldn't surprise me if you did, we are in the past," Turtle said calmly. Bee gave him a confused look before it dawned on her and she made an 'o' with her lips.

"Oopsiezzz," Bee whispers as she rubs the back of her neck and giggles.

"We should go," Turtle said.

"Where? Our home is in the future, remember?" Bee asked.

"You two can stay with me," Chat offered. "I have enough room at home." Bee almost tackled him in a hug.

"THANK YOU!" Bee exclaims. Beeping sounded and Bee got off of Chat and chuckled. "If you don't mind, now would  _bee_ a  _paws_ itively  _purr_ fect time to go to your place!" Bee turned her head so Chat could see the comb in her braid that was down to one stripe left.

"Right!" Chat turned to Ladybug. "Do you mind finishing patrol while I take these two back and get the whole story?"

"I don't mind so long as you tell me afterwards." With that said, Turtle and Bee followed Chat while Ladybug patrolled. Just like Chat Noir's staff, Bee's scepter was able to extend but the top, where the hive was, had the ability to open up and purify akumas like Ladybug's yo-yo. When Ladybug finished, she went home to get ready for her date with Adrien later. Meanwhile, Chat and the two new heroes were able to sneak into Adrien's bedroom just in time for both Bee and Turtle de-transformed. A bee kwami flies out of Bee's comb and lands in her lap after she sits in Adrien's computer chair. A turtle kwami, one that looks exactly like Master Fu's kwami, pops out of Turtle's bracelet and glides to his shoulder.

"Hi! The name is Emma Agreste!" The de-transformed bee heroine greeted. "Do you happen to have any honey bottles? Buzz refuses to eat anything other than bottled honey."

"And I'm Hugo," Turtle said in the same stern voice as before. "Ladybug's son." Emma turned to look at him before smiling, knowing exactly what he was up to. "This is Wayzz. He usually isn't very picky about his choice of food so long as it is healthy." Adrien nods before leaving his room to sneak into the kitchen to grab a little bit of food for the two extra kwamis to give to their chosen and to put into his mini fridge. When the food was put away or given to the kwamis, Hugo continued. "We came from the future to track down Master Time. Now we are stuck here until we get rid of the Akuma. Papa Hawkmoth-"

"Wait! What?! Hawkmoth is still around?" Adrien growls out with anger. "And why did you call him  _Papa_  Hawkmoth?" He asked with confusion as Emma starts to giggle uncontrollably at his reaction.

"You forgot~" Emma teases through her giggles, making Hugo blush at his mistake. "Even I remembered that Papa Mothy used to be evil!" Hugo blushes harder and crosses his arms. Emma turns to Adrien to explain what was going on with future Hawkmoth. "On the day you and Ladybug go to defeat Hawkmoth, he was making as many akumas as possible, corrupting thousands of butterflies. He was going to release them all on the city at once in order to finally beat the two of you. However, when you two finally come face to face, his identity is revealed and the battle becomes complicated. In short, you two end up turning him good but wasn't able to purify all the akumas before they were startled and flew away to infect many citizens. Now the seven of us all work together to find and purify all the akumas." Emma's eyes began to fog over and she stopped talking. Buzz looked up to her from his bottle of honey.

"Be patient," Buzz said in a sweet and quiet voice. Emma's eyes returned to normal shortly after Buzz said that.

"You're going to be late," she told Adrien. He gave her a confused look before looking at the time and in .5 seconds after looking began to rush around in panic. He freshened up, brushed his teeth, changed his clothes into something nicer, and even combed out his hair a bit.

"Late for what?" Hugo asked.

"His date with Marinette," Emma answered.

"I will be back to hear the rest of the story," Adrien said as he rushed out of the room with Plagg clenched in his hand. The blonde turned to her partner with a sly smirk on her face that would give Chat Noir a run for his money.

"So we aren't telling them we are twins?" Emma questioned her time traveling partner.

"Are you sure that is wise, master?" Wayzz asked.

"Won't it get confusing later?" Buzz asks.

"Yes, I'm sure. No, it won't get confusing. To them, we are from two different people," Hugo says in a matter of fact way. "When they do find out each other's identities, then we will tell them. Until then, we will not tell them. Even if we return home before they reveal to each other."

"You know, this kind of reminds me of that story mama used to tell us a long time ago," Emma says with a thoughtful expression. Hugo hummed in agreement.

**The Next Day**

Adrien came to school with Emma and Hugo tailing along. The two kids from the future wanted to see what everyone was like when they still went to school and wasn't married and having to raise kids. Adrien made up a story saying his cousin (Emma since she looked the most like Adrien) had dropped in unexpectedly with her friend and wanted to see what his school was like. Unfortunately, he lost both of them when he entered the school because Emma decided to drag Hugo around to explore when Adrien wasn't looking. He only hoped Hugo remembers where classroom was. When he entered the class, he was immediately greeted by his friends and girlfriend. Chloe chose to ignore him because she was still bitter about Adrien choosing Marinette instead of her.

"What's wrong Adrien?" Marinette asked. Their seats had changed slightly to accommodate the two couples. Nino and Alya now sat together in the second row while Adrien and Marinette stuck together in the front row.

"My cousin and her friend came over unexpectedly yesterday, which was why I was late for our date. Well, they wanted to join me at school today but I lost them almost as soon as I got to school," Adrien explained, hating to have to lie to his girlfriend. He wanted to tell her that he was Chat but he felt it was only right to tell his partner first and she never seemed to want to reveal each other's identity.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Marinette reassured before the teacher came in to start class. They were only twenty minutes into class when the door slammed open and Emma tripped into the class and fell face first onto the ground. Hugo calmly walked in to help Emma up and explained to the teacher how they are guests who's following Emma's "cousin" around for the day. The two guests took a seat towards the back, which happened to be right under the air vent. Emma shivered at the cold air blowing on her. Kim, who happened to be sitting near them, went to try to offer his football jacket to Emma to stay warm. Hugo, of course, saw this and immediately went into big brother mode and wrapped his arms around Emma and glaring at Kim. The poor jock flinched and put the jacket away. "I thought you said they were just friends," Marinette teases Adrien when she noticed Hugo's protectiveness.

"I thought they were. I never really asked," Adrien answered, also noticing the protectiveness. The rest of the day went somewhat smooth. Hugo would constantly fend off boys who wanted to get close to his sister, making it look as though they were a couple. During lunch, Adrien introduce Marinette to the two kids from the future, who seemed to be sharing an inside joke. When school ended, Emma and Hugo decided to nap before patrol while Adrien finished up homework. When he was finished he decided to call Ladybug to relay her the information he had gotten from the time travelers since they were still asleep. He transformed and made his way to his roof to call Ladybug. After he had finished, he decided to ask Ladybug once more about their identities.

"M'Lady, can we tell each other our identities?" Chat asked. There was silence at the other end of the line. "I know in the past you didn't want us to know each other's identities but I need to tell my girlfriend. I just don't feel it's right to show her when we have been partners for so long. I feel it's only fair that I show you first-"

" _Chat! Calm down. I've been thinking the same thing. I want to tell my boyfriend but I knew you also wanted to know who I am and you're my partner. It's only fair. We'll show each other tonight after patrol,"_  Ladybug replied. Chat let out a sigh of relief as they both said that they would see each other later that night. Chat went back into his room and de-transformed. Patrol wasn't for another couple hours so he decided to text Marinette for a little bit while Hugo and Emma finish their nap.

**Hey cutie pie. -A**

_What's up, handsome;) -M_

**I have a surprise for the next time I see you**

_What is it?_

**It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now, would it?**

They continued to talk until it was time for patrol. Arien woke Emma and Hugo so they could all transform and go. They had made it to the Eiffel Tower before Ladybug this time so they decided to talk.

"So when are you going to tell Lady your identities?" Bee asked, lightly jumping with excitement.

"Hopefully after patrol tonight," Chat answered.

"That's good. At least it'll be easier to protect each other that way," Turtle added. Chat gave him a confused look. "Where we come from, the whole city knows your identities already."

"So you're saying Master Time can attack us in our civilian lives?" Ladybug asks as she comes up to the trio. They all turn to stare at her quiet entrance. Bee nodded as an answer to her question. Ladybug was about to go off on a rant but was stopped by a scream in the distance. They all dashed off towards the scream and found Master Time causing havoc again. The fight began once again but the moment Master Time realized that he was outnumbered and knew he was going to lose, he escaped through one of his portals again. Tired, they all decided to go home and figure it all out during their next patrol. Everyone crashed when they returned and de-transformed after feeding their Kwamis.

The next day at school, Emma and Hugo followed Adrien to school again. They were all in their seats and we're paying attention to the teacher when Master Time attacked the school. The four Miraculous holders dashed in different directions in order to transform. Marinette and Adrien didn't quite make it and both were cornered by time and another Akuma, no doubt his temporary partner. This Akuma seemed to like cages and put both of them into a cage together and hung it from the high ceiling of the classroom. Thankfully, all the students had managed to get out of the class. Even Nino was able to drag Alya out of the classroom. Marinette and Adrien try to pick the lock but it was no use. Minutes later, Bee came in to help them out because her brother was currently trying to get everyone else out. Lock Smith, the new Akuma, opened the cage and pulled Marinette out, much to Adrien's protest, before locking the cage again so Adrien couldn't get out.

"End your fighting Queen Bee!" Master Time shouts, Marinette still in the Lock Smith's grasp. Adrien noticed Bee's hesitance when she saw Marinette in the grip of the Akuma. Master Time nodded towards Lock Smith and the cage-like Akuma instantly made a cage go around the bluenette's torso like a corset. With a snap of his fingers, the Lock Smith made the cage around Marinette began to squeeze her and made it difficult for her to properly breath. Two cries of pain accompanied Marinette. On was Bee and the other was Turtle. Adrien couldn't handle it anymore and transformed right then and there and used cataclysm to destroy the cage he was in before he ran to Marinette and quickly tore apart the cage that was around her. Turtle came in only moments later and helped his sister up.

"You're Chat Noir," Marinette breathed out. Chat gave her a sad look.

"Sorry, princess. I really wanted to tell you sooner," Chat whispered to her.

"We definitely should have told each other sooner," Marinette laughed out as she pulled a confused Chat into a hug.

"WATCH OUT!" Turtle cries as he pulls his shield out and stands between them and one of Master Time's bombs.

"Right!"Marinette says, letting go of Chat and facing the fight. "Tikki!" The red and black Kwami flies out of her purse and hovers next to Marinette. "Spots On!" Chat watched as a Marinette became Ladybug right before his very eyes. The fight went on and both Akumas were eventually defeated. Bee had cleansed Master Time's Akuma while Ladybug had cleansed Lock Smith. The red heroine held onto the police cuffs that had been used to tie the two Akumas together during the battle.

"I guess this is goodbye," Chat said sadly. He had to leave the battle to recharge before he had to return.

"It's not like you'll never see me and my twin again," Turtle said with a smirk. Lady and Chat looked at them with shock as Bee giggles and de-transforms with Turtle following suit.

"Twins?" Chat asked. "Then that means-"

"Yep!  _Bee_ lieve it or not, but you two are together in the future," Emma says with a giggle. "Now give us a Miraculous Ladybug because I miss home." Hugo chuckled at his twin's enthusiasm.

"Louis is probably freaking out as to where we've been for the past two days," Hugo said through his chuckle. They all said their final goodbyes before Ladybug sent her Lucky Charm into the air. Master Time and the twins disappeared into a wave of ladybugs along with all the damage that had been caused over the last couple of days. Years later, before Marinette and Adrien told their kids that they were Ladybug and Chat Noir, they would tell them a bedtime story about a couple of heroes and some time travelers.


End file.
